Lightning's Servants
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: A birthday gift for Major Mike Powell III. Getting back from work Lightning has three of servants...help her out with pent-up stress. ONE-SHOT


**Lightning's Servants**

 **A/N: Also, I'll only be doing this type of story once. The three men in the story are not OCs. Just one time characters. I named them so I can keep track of who is doing what.**

 **Post on Monday 13th.**

Looking at her phone, Lightning has a big frown on her face. "She's with her dumb ass again," she said with disdain as a fellow soldier is giving her a shoulder massage. He's blessed a low-rank solder is doing this. Especially seeing Lightning wearing only red lace bra, panties and thigh-high stockings. Top off with a sexy pair of high-heels.

"Does she know you hate the guy she's dating?" Lancelot said kneading his mistress' sore muscles. That she got for work.

"She already knows." Lightning said holding out a glass and a man named Gawain fills it with fine wine. It annoys his boss Leberau to no end that he only does this sort of thing to Lightning and no one else. "If I tell her to stop seeing him she'll dig her feet in and argue to change my mind." she sighs and stakes a sip "I don't want to make a big fuss, so I keep my mouth shut."

"If you have nothing good to say, say nothing at all. Am I right my lady?" Gawain said.

"Yes." Lightning nodded.

The man who is her work partner came in with handmade food "Enjoy." Percival said placing down the plate. Taking a fork, Lightning jabs a piece of meat then eats it "Well?" a blonde man asks. A little nervous.

Lightning smiles "As good as my sister makes it." Serah is one of the best cooks in town so being compared to her is a huge compliment.

"Thank you, my lady," Percival said bowing his head.

"This wine is also delicious. Here did you get it Gawain?" Lightning asks as Gawain pours her another glass.

"Leberau's top shelf," Gawain said smiling.

"Aren't you going to be in trouble for that?" Lightning asks.

Gawain shacks his head "No, my lady, as I showed her another lower quality bottle of while and tricked her into believing it's better than the one your drinking."

"Is there a reason why she has it?" Lightning asks while taking another bite of her five class meal.

"She was saving it for Serah's and what's his name's date," Gawain said with a smile on his face. Lightning smiles and motions his to moves closer. He did and she gave him a kiss. Rewarding him for his actions. She motions to Percival for thank you kiss for the meal and pulls Lancelot down by the tie for his own thank you kiss. His massage erased the soreness she got during the day.

"So, Sargent why are we wearing these butler outfits?" Lancelot asks. The other two men wonder that too.

"Because Private, you all look cute dashing in that." Lightning chuckles. The three men can't help but blush at that.

Once she finishes her meal said to her menservants "Let's share the rest of this fine wine." the three handsome men knew what that meant. Gawain hands the bottle Lancelot who takes a big sip from it then gave it to Percival. Lancelot leans down to kiss Lightning again. Pouring the wine into his mouth into hers.

Reaching up Lightning runs her fingers through his black hair. In the meantime, Gawain rubs her large breasts, while Percival rubs her ass. They then run their hands on her soft thighs. Her legs spread so they can give the men access to her damping pussy. They did not hesitate. Lightning moans into Lancelot's mouth as one hand rubs her clit while a finger rubs her pussy, and another finger goes in her ass.

Still kissing Lancelot, Lightning felt her panties getting removed. She didn't mind tho because a finger goes into her pussy and a tongue. She welcomes them both. She sat Lancelot on the chair she was sitting "Keeping you two~" Lightning said to Gawain and Percival. Both men nods. Smiling, Lightning turns her addition to Lancelot.

She quickly opens his pants. Almost ripping them open. A large cock pops out and she starts sucking it the right way. The other men weren't jealous because she sucked them off already. In fact, they are still recovering. She literally sucked the cum out of them. It was tricky to explain to their respective bosses why they were walking funny.

Like with Gawain and Percival Lightning sucks Lancelot's cock with a force of a vacuum cleaner. Her throat has no trouble at all handling this man's huge cock. Lancelot cums right away. Lightning drinks it all and keeps on sucking. Getting even more cum out of Lancelot. He is not sure if he came multiple time or it's one long shot.

Once Lightning is finally done Lancelot can't feel his legs and is wiped. A feeling the other two men know all too well. "It's your turn boys~" Lightning said motioning Gawain and Percival to take off their pants. Which they do. What happened next is a blur to them because Lightning's blowjob and handjob are so good that they're confused what she's doing.

Also on who she's going it to because Lightning is really fast on switching. Lightning can tell of one of them has enough if either Gawain or Percival fall to the floor exhausted. When both Gawain and Percival on the floor with no feeling in their legs, Lancelot got some of his strength back.

"Oh, Lancelot~" Lightning said motioning to him. Lying on the floor on her back with her hips raised. Lancelot wobbling to Lightning holds her hips up and fucks her pussy. "You can move her hips faster than that~" she teased. Wanting to please his mistress pumps his hips as fast as he can. The moans she made and the smile on her face is a clear indentation he is fucking her right.

Like with her throat, her pussy is sucking his cock in. Lightning grabs his wrists and locks her legs around his hits. Her hips move with his. Helping him move the way she wanted. "I'm cumming!" Lancelot moans. Lightning smiles and gives him an approving nod. Lancelot cries out in pleasure and shoots his seed.

Setting her hips down Lancelot pulls out and stumbles on to the floor. "That's not enough to satisfy me~" Lightning said. She then sees the other two men recovered. Somewhat. "Gawain, Percival." she motion then to her. They got up and fucked her in the same position Lancelot did. Lightning purrs as both of her holes are getting fucked by two fine, large cocks.

Percival supports himself on Gawain as he is not as fit like the other guys. But in the state, they are in moves their hips at the same speed. So Lightning helped them out a bit. By moving her hips with them and tightening both her holes. Squeezing the cocks so much that their cum came out. Her pussy and ass hungrily drink up every drop.

Lightning is not done with her servants. Testing how strong the table is, Lightning and her boy toys all get on it. She has Lancelot fuck her ass, Percival fuck her breasts, and Gawain her mouth, but her his tilted back so she have his cock in a nice angle. All three men are sweating bullets. Lightning is not. She is having a lot of fun tho. Milking their cocks dry of their cum really brightens her day.

Speaking of cum all three of her men came all at the same time. If there are done, they have another thing coming.

The final round (for now) is her riding Lancelot's cock have Gawain fuck her ass, and suck off Percival but he has to squat. Thankfully Lightning helps him up. She's nice that way. However, the Lancelot and Gawain have to do the moving. Tho they pump their hips a little slow. Seeing as they reached their limits can see why.

All three men came one last time. They passed out due to sheer exhaustion. "I so need that." Lightning said stretching. To bad Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival are out cold because Lightning's large boobs are bounces. So is her ass. Also, she did more stretches. Some of them in very suggestive ways. "I should do this the next time I get super stressed." Lightning said with a cute smile.

It donned on Lightning the men she picked are all named from the knights from a story her mother use to tell her back when she was a child. Lightning smiles and chuckled at that. She feels silly not realizing that soon her. "Serah is right, I am dense," she said out loud. Lightning then thinks of a way to make it up to her little sister.

A vacation for just of the two of them? Take her to the moves? A night out in the town? She then looks at the three men passed out on the ground. "Sharing is caring mother always says." Lightning said with a seductive smile on her face.


End file.
